


Unexpected Desire

by BatteryRoulette, Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: losing my religion [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corporal Punishment, Frerard, Gay, High School, Inexperienced frank iero, M/M, Nuns, Religious Content, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Sweet, Virgin Frank Iero, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteryRoulette/pseuds/BatteryRoulette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank get a spanking Gee help makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroya_ah_ah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/gifts).



> Do not own Gerard or Mikey Way and or Frank Iero. They do not condone any thing concerned in said fic it is fake and I made that shit up.
> 
> Thank you to my co author and beta for helping me with this fic

"Iero!" the nun snapped at the short boy that constantly had dyed jet black hair in his eyes. He was always misbehaving, and it frustrated the nuns. They had punished him time and time again, yet he didn't seem to learn. It was seldom students did something to warrant a paddling, but Frank seem to be very prone to breaking the rules.  
"Eat shit" he snapped at the old woman, making the whole class giggle and snigger.  
"See me after school, Mr Iero." the strict old lady told him.  
After school, he dragged his feet down the hallways, and sulked into the classroom, rolling his eyes.  
"I have arrived." he said smartly.  
"Bend over my desk. Put your palms on the table, Mr. Iero" the nun grouched.  
The uniform pants he was wearing that day were tight, and did little to protect him as the nun cracked the large wooden ruler across his ass. He did his best to stay still, but jerked slight as the ruler made contact with a loud crack that echoed across the empty room.  
"That should teach you a lesson, you wretched, insubordinate boy." the nun grumbled, as she brought the ruler down across his clothed ass several times, making sure every swing struck somewhere new.  
After she struck him 15 times, she barked at him in her gruff voice to get out of her sight. Frank scurried out as fast his could, rubbing his sore ass, that hurt enough for him to know that it was, by far, one of the worse spankings he had ever received. Every time he took a step, pain exploded from his ass.  
He crossed the field behind the school, and walked down a path in the woods. He came out just a few houses down from his best friend's, Mikey. He went to Mikey's house everyday, because Frank's mom worked evenings, and he found his own home lonely.  
He knew Mikey wasn't home, since he had to stay after school, every Monday, wednesday, and Thursday, tutoring some of the younger kids. Frank hoped Gerard, Mikey's 20-year-old older brother, was home, and not busy, or in a bad mood, so that he would keep Frank company. He fished the key that hung around his neck, along with his own house keys, and unlocked the Way's door. Mikey's mom also worked evenings, and their dad had moved away after their divorce.  
"Hunny I'm home!" Frank called jokingly.  
Gerard voice rose up the stairs, from the basement.  
"Yeah, yeah. Fuck off, Frank!" Gerard called,with a playful tone in his voice.  
Smiling, Frank ran down the stairs, taking them two at time, skidding to a halt outside Gerard's bedroom door, which was open.  
"Can I come in Gee?" Frank asked sweetly.  
Gerard rolled his eyes at the 15-year-old. "Yes, come in." he said, sighing dramatically.  
Frank laughed, walking over to the desk, to see what Gerard was working on that afternoon. He was always doing something, whether it was drawing, painting, or writing.  
As Frank peeped over Gerard's shoulder, he saw that the older boy was doodling some nonsense which involved a dog in a cape.  
"You know, you don't have to hover. You can have a seat." Gerard informed him.  
"I think I'll just stand." Frank said, shifting awkwardly foot to foot, before just leaning against the wall.  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird. Just sit the fuck down." Gerard snapped.  
"I can't, ok!" Frank said, exasperated, flushing bright red.  
That caught Gerard's attention, and he was now fully focused on Frank. The boy's strange behavior had drawn his full attention, and he eyed Frank up and down.  
"Oh, and why exactly is that, Frank?" Gerard inquired.  
Frank blushed and even deeper shade of red.  
"My ass is to sore to sit at the moment." He mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Then stop sticking things in it." Gerard joked.  
Frank turned a deep crimson, glaring at the older boy, before letting his eyes fall to floor.  
"I need to go." he mumbled, embarrassed, turning quickly, starting to leaving the room.  
"Wait! Frank! I was only kidding! Come on now, come back." Gerard called, stopping him in the hall.  
He followed Gerard back into the room, but continued shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.  
"What is with you, really?" Gerard asked, his voice no longer mocking, but soft, and concerned.  
"I got a spanking today, and my ass hurts." Frank confessed.  
"It can't that bad." Gerard said.  
"Oh can it not?" Frank turned around, tugging his jeans down, bearing his ass cheeks to Gerard, who just whistled lowly.  
"Yeah, the nuns did a pretty bang up job there." Gerard said, touching it lightly.  
He started to lightly caress the bruises, and Frank, startled by the older man's actions, started tugging at his pants, to pull them up, but Gerard's hands stopped him.  
"What?" Frank asked, confused, as Gerard moved to stand, very close, and very much invading Frank's personal space.  
The older boy leaned in to whisper in his ear, hand sliding gently over the younger boy's ass. "I can help with that, and make it feel better."  
"You you can ?" Frank stuttered.  
"Yes. I'll kiss it better for you." Gerard breathed out, way too close to Frank's neck, making him shiver as the warm breath caressed his neck.  
"O-OK, Gee." Frank replied breathlessly, gently nodding.  
Gerard reached out taking Frank's hand, leading him over to his bed.  
"Here, take these off." He said, tugging at the brown slacks.  
'Oh my god what is happening' Franks brain screamed at him. This must be a joke. Mikey's sexy, older, 20-year-old brother wouldn't ever want to touch him.  
He moved to tug his pants and boxers down, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them, yet he refused to meet Gerard's eyes.  
"Get on you knees, on my bed, Frankie." Gerard said sweetly, his voice husky with unbridled lust.  
Frank clambered up on the bed, his back to the older boy, and sat on his knees.  
"On your hands and knees" Gerard specified, pushing him to the right position. Frank just allowed it to happen.  
Gerard ran his hand gently over Frank's red, striped ass, back, and thighs, making Frank shiver -more from being exposed like this to Gerard's wandering eyes, than the actual cold of the basement.  
Gerard leaned in softly, pressing his lips to one the red welts on the soft skin of the boy's fleshy checks. He moved this way from one mark to the next, kissing them softly, at first. But then, his soft, pink tongue flicked out to lap an the marks on Frank's ass. Frank couldn't help squirming, because it stung, but in a pleasurable way.  
"Be still." Gerard mumbled against Frank's soft, supple flesh.  
Gerard started softly kneading the soft, round, firm globes, making Frank wince slightly.  
Gerard had wanted to touch Frank for while now, but he didn't think Frank would want his best friend's creepy, basement dwelling older brother pawing at him. He had realized how beautiful Frank was a long time ago.  
He gripped the cheeks with his hands, using his calloused thumbs to part them, exposing the treasure hiding within them, taking the time to admire it. Frank felt a little awkward discomfort, but let him do it. Gerard puckered his lips, and lightly blew air over the exposed hole, making it flex. He couldn't help salivating at the beautiful sight of the boy's opening. He licked his lips, nervously as, he prepared himself to taste Frank.  
Leaning in, he swiped his tongue over the hole, making the boy's hips jerk slightly, cuss words flowing from his mouth.  
"Fuck." Frank whined.  
Gerard leaned in, lapping over the hole, more firmly, Frank's reaction giving him more courage.  
"What are you doing?" Frank asked, although it came out as more of a moan.  
"Eating you out." Gerard mumbled, his face buried between Frank's ass cheeks  
Frank's cock started to harden immediately, from the amazing feeling, and Gerard filthy words.  
"Fuck." he moaned again.  
Gerard kept running his tongue around the hole, teasingly, making Frank's legs tremble beneath him. Gerard stiffened his tongue, plunging it inside Frank's hole, without warning. He began plunging it in and out, fucking his hole with the appendage. He careful licked the younger boy open, drawing moans as Frank pressed back, trying to get more.  
His cock was starting to leak and throb beneath him, but he couldn't seem to find a position in which he could touch himself without falling, and he wasn't going to ask Gerard. He just couldn't.  
Gerard seemed to understand, taking mercy on Frank's predicament, and reached beneath him, letting his fingers dance around Frank's exposed member.  
"Can I, Frank?" he mumbled, mouth on Franks hole.  
"Fuck yes." Frank breathed out.  
Gerard reached beneath him, wrapping his hand around the boy's aching shaft, and started to stroke him, as he shoved his tongue inside him.  
"Can I finger you?" Gerard asked.  
Frank stiffened as soon Gerard's words had escaped his mouth, and the older boy was starting to regret it, thinking he'd gone too far.  
"Will it hurt?" Frank inquired.  
"Maybe a little" Gerard said, swiping his tongue over Frank's hole.  
"Just one finger, right?" Frank questioned, swallowing nervously.  
"Yes, Frankie." Gerard affirmed.  
"OK. Yes, you can." Frank said, unsurely.  
Gerard pulled back, and slipped a finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva.  
He softly caressed the boy's hole, before pushing the tip into Frank, who stiffened, as the digit began to invade his opening. The finger breaching him hurt a little, drawing a small whine.  
"Frank, babe, you got to relax." Gerard said softly, concentrating on his task.  
Frank let his head hang, doing his best to relax, as Gerard pushed his finger in, inch by inch, making Frank feel a dull burning sensation. It didn't hurt, so much as burn, as the finger pushed it's way deeper inside him, Frank realized. But he didn't ask Gerard to stop.  
Gerard started to slowly pump the finger buried in Frank in and out. Leaning in, he started licking around the offending intrusion. Gerard's own cock was hard in his jeans, straining against the zipper, but he competently ignored it. He stroked Frank's cock in time with the thrusts, and slowly curled his finger seeking the younger boy's prostate.  
Frank's hips jerked wildly when he found it.  
"Fuck." Frank moaned out.  
Gerard picked up the pace, pumping the boy's cock with a renewed vigor, as he slammed his finger into him, now in a rougher fashion. With every inward plunge of the digit, the boy's moans got louder, and he tried to push back onto Gerard's finger, and fill himself. He wanted to get more of that feeling the older boy was causing. Suddenly, the boy's whole body went ridged, and his muscles clenched around Gerard's finger, to which Gerard jerked the hand on boy's cock even faster.  
Frank cried out loudly, as his balls tightened, and his cock started throbbing in Gerard's hand.  
He released his seed with a loud cry, cumming onto the older boy's bed. Gerard continued his ministrations, finger-fucking Frank through his orgasm.  
When he finsihed, the boy collapsed forward, boneless. But Gerard's arm around his waist kept him from falling in his own cum. Gerard carefully removed his finger, and helped Frank lay on a cleaner part of the bed.  
Frank laid there, lips parted, pale face flushed bright red, soaked in sweat, panting.  
"That was...." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.  
"Shh, it's OK." Gerard soothingly stroked Frank's inner thigh until he calmed down.  
"How's your sore ass feel now?" Gerard asked playful.  
"Like I might get in trouble and get another spanking tomorrow." Frank smirked cockily.  
"Oh really, now?" Gerard asked, quirking an eye brow, and smirking.  
"Oh, fuck yes. If you're going to help make it better ever time I do, I'll take a spanking every day." he replied, blessed out.  
"You should get dressed. Mikey will be home soon." Gerard said, smiling.  
That was when Frank noticed Gerard's hard on, straining against his pants.  
"But you didn't get to. Let me help." Frank pleaded, reaching out, running his hand over Gerard's crotch.  
Gerard let out low groan, but stilled Frank's hand.  
"Not today, baby." he replied sweetly.  
Frank wanted to argue, but he didn't want to push Gerard, so he pulled his hand away, and got up, putting his pants back on, and grinned at Gerard, just as they heard the front door slam.  
"Frank!" shrieked Mikey's voice from upstairs.  
Gerard quickly covered the mess on his bed by throwing a blanket on it, as Mikey's footsteps stomped across the upstairs floor.  
Gerard leaned in, softly kissing the corner of Frank's mouth, pulling away before going to sit at his desk.  
"I'm down here with Gerard ." Frank called back  
Mikey bounded into the room a few minutes later.  
"Sorry you had to hang out with the assbutt. Come on, lets go. " he said, as he grabbed Frank by the arm, dragging him out of the room.  
Gerard smiled to himself as they climbed up the stairs.


End file.
